Wilusa
by Jet556
Summary: Wilusa, the cradle of Evabon civilization! For forty-five hundred years it has stood, eight times it has been either sacked or destroyed and yet the Evabon will not abandon this shining city that stands mostly in ruins. According to legend, metal fell from the sky long ago and landed in Wilusa. Could it be possible the final stone the ThunderCats need is here in Wilusa?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story everyone. I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

**Piyamaradu's City**

Upon a hill, Wilusa dominated the lands below. A shining city that had been either sacked or destroyed eight times before and was always rebuilt upon the ruins.

In truth, Wilusa was not much of a city. The current part of Wilusa that was not in ruins was about the size of the Thunderan palace. So much of it was in ruins that the one part of Wilusa that wasn't in ruins caused many to refer to it as its heart.

For forty-five hundred years, Wilusa had stood atop that hill. This was where Evabon civilization had began and they would not abandon it no matter how many times it was destroyed or sacked. It was here that the Chieftain of Evabon resided.

The current Chieftain of Evabon, Piyamaradu, was a blind shaman with a strong connection to the earth. For twenty years he had been Chieftain, wise and loved by his people. Yet there was one who hated him, his nephew Alaksandu, a boy of about nine who could not believe that someone who was blind had become chieftain.

Alaksandu knew that when Piyamaradu died two heirs would be chosen and the Chieftains of the Clans would come to Wilusa to choose who would succeed Piyamaradu. One would be Piyamaradu's first born, Eketo, the other would be whomever the people loved. The only thing Alaksandu could do was wait until he came of age or to make sure an accident happened now so he would be one of the two heirs and not Eketo. When Piyamaradu's death came then Alaksandu would kill his rival for the position of Chieftain of the Evabon. After all, that was what his father had taught him to do: take the position for himself!

So it was that the ThunderCats had come here, in search of the final stone they needed to defeat Mumm-Ra. They had enlisted the help of some Evabon friends who had gone ahead.

Gard, Zuvowang and Dalv with a few of their relations had gone to Wilusa. For Zuvowang, this was quite a shock for Wilusa overlooked the sea from the hill it stood upon and for an Evabon who had spent his centuries of life completely inland seeing such a thing was quite a shock.

"What thing is this?" Zuvowang's eyes stared at the sea. He knew not what he looked upon. "Where is the other side of this lake?"

Gard just shook his head. "This is no lake, Zuvowang, just the ocean. It has no other side."

Zuvowang gave a confused nod and looked up at the ruins. Plants had grown on them. This place had been old long before any of them had.

Dalv let out a sigh. "We are certain this stone is here? The stories say that metal fell from the sky into Wilusa long ago but how can we be certain that the stone the ThunderCats was included? We'd be better off searching for fiery tears that have dropped from the sky!"

Gard looked down to the lands below. "We should take that chance. Mumm-Ra having Evabon on his side has effectively brought us into this war, we should do our part in helping the ThunderCats."


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Before the High Chieftain**

As the Chieftain of Evabon, Piyamaradu was the race's leader. He was a neutral person when it came to disputes between clans and often had to come up with peaceful solutions when a dispute was brought to him.

Today, he sat beneath the Setanta tree. No stool, no chair, he just sat beneath it feeling the roots with his hands. Blind he might have been but his other senses had become greater. He heard footsteps, smelled scents and today he heard footsteps of a few unknown to him and one who was known to him.

"Mursili, you bring strangers here and they are welcome. Who are they? Are they red like me? When I could see there were far too many red Evabon about, these days I hear there is every skin color under the sun here in Wilusa."

"They are Gard, Zuvowang and Dalv… You know them by their reputations as do all Evabon. There are a few of their relations with them." Mursili had a rather hoarse voice. He had spent the better part of a year shouting and his voice had yet to recover.

Piyamaradu breathed in and out for a few seconds. He was completely calm. Long he had waited for a visit from one of them and here was all three. Many of their families lived here in Wilusa. Ever since he had been a child, Piyamaradu had heard of them. He respected them and many of his friends were of there blood.

Suppiluliuma of the Gardites was young, sleek and competitive. The grandson of Antaboga, a hero of the ten year war, Suppiluliuma was a master with the javelin and the best rider in Wilusa. He was the champion of Wilusa and friend to all there. Of the Gardites who called Wilusa home, Suppiluliuma was the most notable.

Henti of the Zuvowangidae was a beautiful young woman. Had Piyamaradu not been married he would have been among he would have been among her list of suitors. She had yet to find a suitor she liked, all of them being interested in her beauty and only that. Henti's suitors were growing tired of the waiting and wanted her to make a choice and so it was that she had begun to plan a challenge for them to pass, then she'd make her decision. Of the Zuvowangidae who called Wilusa home, Henti was the most notabe.

Arnuwanda of the Dalvings was Suppiluliuma's best friend. He too was young and sleek but not competitive. Instead he was eager for battle. Arnuwanda had been born in a century of peace for the Wilusan Evabon and so it was that he wanted to see action and longed to leave Wilusa's safe walls but feared the outside world. Of the Dalvings who called Wilusa home, Arnuwanda was the most notable.

"You are known here… Your families have called home here in this golden city of ruins, I hope you will call this place home and call all who live her friend. Why have you come here?"

"Piyamaradu, I am Gard." That voice… It was so wonderfully tough and grizzled. Voices like that were familiar and welcome in Wilusa. Shaman or warrior, it did not matter which the owner of the voice was welcome. "I come… No, we come to speak on behalf of our friends the ThunderCats."

"And where are they? I have heard of them! They have united Fishmen, elephants, birds dogs the berbils! Where are they? I know the sound of their footsteps, I know their scent and I can tell they are not here. Where are they? I wish to speak with them, the sound of peace is joy to my ears so where are they?"

"They wait some ways away."

"Where?"

"On the bank of the river Zannanza."

Piyamaradu nodded. "Bring them here, let them be honored! Wilusa has great respect for cats… The ThunderCats will be welcome here… They are friends and shall be treated as such."


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**The Sons and Daughters of Wilusa**

Ekoto, the son of Piyamaradu walked over to Gard. He could see the family resemblance between him and Suppiluliuma. A mere boy of ten, Ekoto held out a hand.

"You're really him aren't you? If you are Gard, then allow me to introduce myself: I'm Ekoto, Piyamaradu is my father."

Gard took Ekoto's hand and shook it. "Indeed, I am Gard. Wish I could stay and chat, Ekoto, but I'm off to fetch the ThunderCats so they may meet your father." Gard then looked at Balor, Brigid and Kernunnos. "You three stay here, we'll be back in a few hours." And with that Gard, Zuvowang and Dalv left Wilusa.

Kernunnos just kicked the ground in anger. He wasn't a child he was sixteen years old! Why should he have to stay here with the children? "Kernunnos not happy!" Kernunnos' deformity, which among other things included thick and lumpy skin, an enlargement of the lips and a bony lump on his forehead, caused a number of discomforts for him. Two of these discomforts included the requirement of sleeping via sitting instead o lying down otherwise his neck would break and having to always stand up straight to keep himself from falling over. Naturally, the latter caused some problems whenever Kernunnos lost his temper. Mentally handicapped he might have been but that didn't mean Kernunnos was completely calm. Whenever he lost his temper there would be a good chance he would fall over. Thankfully, there was no risk of that happening this time.

Balor just shook his head. Kernunnos might not have been a child but given how immature he was acting he might as well have been. He really didn't feel liked doing anything but seeing his family in Wilusa. Learning that there was others of Gard's blood here made him feel less nervous about being in Wilusa. It was a big place and he didn't know anyone here. With just Brigid and Kernunnos he was really nervous…

Ekoto poked the scar on Balor's right arm. "How'd you get that?" Balor just walked behind Kernunnos. He didn't feel like answering questions. "And those scars on your back… What happened? Did you end up in some sort of slave camp?"

"Leave him alone, Ekoto." Enter Suppiluliuma! He did look like an eighteen year old Gard and was completely lacking of any scars. Having lived in Wilusa, a place that had known peace for the past eighty-one years, it was only natural that he hadn't gotten any scars. He had never accidentally cut himself fell from his mount, etc. He was completely devoid of any scars. "And here is my new cousin!" He knelt down and put a hand on Balor's shoulder. "My name is Suppiluliuma but you can call me Llud, it's easier to say don't you think?" Balor gave a nervous nod. "Now, how about you tell me your name?" Balor muttered. "What was that?" Again, Balor muttered. "Speak up."

"Balor."

"Like the hero in the stories? Right on!" Llud then looked at Ekoto. "Don't you have a lesson to get to?"

Ekoto rolled his eyes. "Star mapping with Hysterium, maybe I can get him to become hysterical." He then walked away. Hysterium was a middle aged Evabon with an appropriate name. He had the tendency to become hysterical at the littlest of things. Something the cousin's Ekoto and Alaksanu enjoyed doing was making him hysterical simply because of how easy it was!

Llud shook his head. "Ekoto might be better than Alaksandu but he's not that much better... People call me 'Llud' because I'm left handed." It was a long-standing tradition of nicknaming left handed people 'Llud.' Of course, a person was just as likely to receive that nickname because they lost their left hand. "How about I teach you to throw a javelin? I know one should start with star mapping but I don't see much harm skipping quite a bit of other things." Balor swallowed nervously. "Or we could do something else." He picked his younger cousin up and out him on his shoulder. "I'll, uh, show you around Wilusa, yeah?" Balor gave a nod, a little less nervous this time. "Alright then, off we go!"

As Llud walked away, Brigid ran forward and called out. "Wait! What about us?"

Turning around, Llud looked down at Brigid. "Hmm, you're one of the Zuvowangidae…. Henti is saying goodbye to some suitors that have… Well, not died… Just… Decided to look for someone else… You'll find her at the orchard." Brigid tilted her neck to one side. How many suitors did Henti have? The answer was, as of today, sixty. "And you… One of the Dalvings, eh? Uh, go to the great hall. Arnuwanda should be in there."


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back everyone. I intended for Henti's clothing to be Hittite-like but I think I failed since the description I've got on the clothing of Hittite womenis rather simple. Enjoy and review.**

**Henti and her Suitors**

To be sixteen years old and have sixty suitors was a terrible thing. Such were the thoughts of Henti, most beautiful of the female Zuvowangidae, as she put on her earrings.

Four years before, when Henti had been a girl of twelve, she had bee abducted by the middle-aged Tsukiyomi. Tsukiyomi had been the cruel and despotic Chieftain of Minervs who had seen more heroic years in his youth. He had slain bestial monsters, gone on treasure hunting expeditions, attended great hunts and repelled invasions. The last invasion he had repelled had been from an army of warrior women of various races. He had been so impressed that he intended to find such a woman to bear him children that would become such warriors. His logic? The most beautiful of the descendants of Zuvowang, the greatest fighter, would bring about both strong and attractive children. Did he care Henti was three years too young? Not really. He'd just age her like fine wine.

Ptah, Henti's twin brother, had come to her rescue with many Evabon warriors. It ultimately resulted in the deaths of both Ptah and Tsukiyomi.

Their father Telepinu, a warrior whose health was in fast decline, had for a while overseen the suitors. He had seen a few leave but now he was unable to leave his bed. So it was that the choice of a husband came to Henti. There was so many of them, sixty in total, and only three of them seemed to of any interest to her. They were all older than her but thankfully not too much older.

Having returned to her home for a bit of rest, Henti thought of her three choices. This all stopped when she realized there was only one who caught her eye: Bethad, neither the youngest nor the oldest but had enough age and youth.

A mere blouse and a knee long skirt was what she wore. This garb was what the women of Wilusa wore.

As Henti finished dressing, a great commotion was heard in the old battered house. Quickly, she ran from her room only to find Kerdig, a brown skinned Evabon whom was her father's attendant leaving his room.

"No need to be alarmed, Henti!" Kerdig always said that. Even if someone were dying he'd say that. "Your father merely tried to stand. His legs aren't what they used to be. Go back to your suitors." What Kerdig had said meant little to Henti. She was always worrying about her father but his lusty and ambitious attendant telling her not to worry only caused her to dismiss any advice he gave. "And if you must know a new Zuvowangidae has come brought here by Zuvowang himself. Her name is Brigid. I haven't heard a name I dislike more since yours."

Henti rolled her eyes. "There was no aim in pleasing you when we were named, Kerdig." She walked over to Kerdig and removed one of the many spikes her had pushed into his left shoulder for his own amusement. Lustful, ambitious, a bizarre taste of amusement… Henti would ever be thankful that her father's attendant was not one of her suitors. "Where is she?"

"I don't know, she is too young for my taste and I don't have the patience that Tsukiyomi had." Henti was not amused with Kerdig's sick joke. "I presume that she is with… someone or other in the house."

Shaking her head, Henti walked away from her father's attendant. Meeting a new cousin was better than conversing with ever-watchful Kerdig.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back everyone. I'd like you all to know that I'll be finishing "The Ancient Games" and will be starting a Balor/Brigid centric seven story saga after this story but that might be some ways away. Enjoy and review.**

**Arnuwanda's Sword**

Slash! Chop! Sever! Behead! Gut! Stab!

Arnuwanda fought the straw dummies. He was starting to entertain the idea of killing the peace-loving Piyamaradu but could never truly go through with it. Piyamaradu had often said "Evabon must not fight Evabon!" Arnuwanda was alright with that… It meant fighting non-evabon was perfectly fine.

So he always hacked away at straw dummies. Why? Because it was a great way for him to exercise and get out his frustration! How dare Henti dismiss his advances! How dare he be treated as second best to Llud! How dare he be stepped over as keeper of Dalv's poetry!

Skewer! Gore! Stick! Impale! Pierce! Prick! Puncture!

A jewel-encrusted sword was what he wielded! He stole that from the tomb of some great warrior! Why? Well, he wouldn't be using it now would he?

Bash! Smash! Flurb!

When his sword hand got tired, Arnuwanda would switch to punching. There was nothing about like this he liked.

Sitting down, Arnuwanda looked at his reflection in the sword's blade. No scars, no marks, nothing! Letting out a breath was hard for him when he looked at his own reflection. What was this? Something that could be changed? But how?

Scar himself? That was a thought! Llud had been named champion even though Arnuwanda was just as great a warrior! It was unfair! What did Llud have that Arnuwanda didn't?

It just wasn't fair!

Arnuwanda turned to a nearby Evabon, the only one in the great hall and punched him so hard his neck broke.

Shock and fear came over! He had to hide this body! Bury it! Do something!

Just then a deformed Dalving entered the great hall. Arnuwanda looked at the new comer. "Forget what you saw!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Welcomed by Piyamaradu and Ekoto**

To the ThunderCats, the Wilusan Evabon were not any different than other Evabon they had met but different all the same. Many of them seemed more pacifistic compared to how warlike some Evabon could be.

Before Piyamaradu, they were in complete shock. He was blind and sitting beneath a fruit tree. He was almost completely alone except for a few attendants.

"ThunderCats… Yes… You're here. You come in peace, correct?"

Lion-O was unsure of how to respond to this. He looked down at the Sword of Omens wondering how he'd ever explain the sudden "sacrifices must be made" morality the ThunderCats were taking in their war against Mumm-Ra. "Uh, yes."

"You sound unsure. Why?"

"No one has ever asked us that question that way before." Tygra spoke that time. There was no easy way to answer a question from Piyamaradu if one wasn't an Evabon. He always tended to ask non-Evabon questions in the oddest of ways. Any of the other ThunderCats could have answered that question and be just as unsure.

"Who said that?"

"My adoptive brother Tyrga." Stated Lion-O.

"And who are you?"

"Lion-O, Lord of the ThunderCats!"

Piyamaradu stood up and stretched his arms out as he walked forward. When he felt Lion-O's shoulders he stopped walking. When he stood up and started walking everyone was afraid he'd trip and fall but he came over to Lion-O without any mishaps. As he felt Lion-O's armor and came down to the Sword of Omens a grim look appeared on the blind chieftains face.

"This sword is not to be used in Wilusa. No fighting has happened in Wilusa since the time of my predecessor's predecessor. Yes…" Piyamaradu nodded. He then walked back over to the fruit tree and sat back down. "I will speak with you all later tonight in the great hall!" He started to breath heavily. Everyone walk towards him, their hearts filled with alarm! The blind Evabon just raised a hand. "I'm fine, I'm fine. It's nothing." No one seemed convinced that it was nothing.

Just then Ekoto came running in. "Father, Hysterium is missing! Have you seen… Uh, do you know where he is?"

"Last I heard he was in the great hall with Arnuwanda. But please, Ekoto, welcome our guests!"

Ekoto cocked his head to one side. "What are they?" He walked over to the ThunderCats with wide suspicious eyes. "Why are they covered in hair? Are they beasts or people?" He then jumped up onto Pantrho's shoulders. "Why does this one have metallic arms?" He jumped down and grabbed the Wily's by the tails. "What are these? Tails? Why do these two only have them? Are they werebeasts?"

Piyamaradu let out a long sigh. "Ekoto!" Ekoto released the Wily's tails and looked over at his father. "Treat our guests with respect!"

The heir to the Chieftain of Evabon didn't say anything. He just walked away. There was nothing interesting here for him, just some strange beast… people… things.


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Alaksandu's Ambition**

Alaksandu looked down at the ThunderCats as they left Piyamaradu alone in his garden. Piyamaradu wasn't completely alone there were some attendants to help the blind shaman. Even at the age of nine, Alaksandu was planning his uncle's death! His uncle's, his cousin's… Kill them and in time he'd become the next Chieftain of Evabon!

The ThunderCats could make it easy for him. Just makes fools of them, trick them. Yes, that's what he'd do!

But that would have to wait. He'd have to consult his father Pamba, Piyamaradu's younger brother, if such things were wise.

As he looked down on them, one of the ThunderCats looked up at him. Upon the crumbling battlement he sat upon, Alaksandu could feel the woman's red eyes look into his soul. She knew there was something evil in him, an ambition that would not rest until he had ensured he became Chieftain of the Evabon. Then she walked away and any tense feelings Alaksandu had felt in his spine had left.

Piyamaradu and Ekoto… Those two stood in Alaksandu's way. Little did he know there was a third! A new comer to Wilusa! Had Alaksandu know he would have been quick to get them out of the way!

"What are you looking at, cousin?" Alaksandu turned to see Ekoto beside him. "The ThunderCats? Why do they bother you? Why do any visitors bother you?"

"They just do, Ekoto."

"Although I must admit these ThunderCats are strange. Bodies covered in hair? Two of them having tails while the others don't? I don't trust them they must be some sort of demon! They bring strange weapons! Gard and Dalv had some of the same likeness but I know we can trust them!" Ekoto's trusT in his fellow Evabon made him unaware of Alaksandu's ambition! If Alaksandu were to act now and push Ekoto from the battlement then it would be over then. Yet he feared that red-eyed ThunderCat woman. If he acted now then it would… It didn't matter.

It was faster this way than waiting till he and Ekoto were adults.

Do it now… Do it now!

It was time for Ekoto to take the plunge!


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Donalbain and Pumyra**

A mile from Wilusa, Donalbain sat waiting for the rest of Mumm-Ra's chosen. He did not much like Slithe or the lizards but their aid was a requirement. But Addicus and Kaynar! Those bloodthirsty brutes! They were people after his own heart!

But Pumyra! He both hated her and loved her! Hated her for being what she, loved her for the fire she had! Half of him wanted to strangle her the other half wanted him to beg Mumm-Ra to turn Pumyra into an Evabon! Which did he want to do more? Until Mumm-Ra's complete and total victory, Donalbain wanted to strangle Pumyra.

He let in a breath. She was here!

"You are early, barbarian!"

"And you are late, witch!" Such was their relationship. Donalbain was a smart, murderous barbarian it was true. That was why Mumm-Ra had chosen him along with Orsino and Jaques. But Donalbain was too smart. He could see a kindred spirit in Kaynar and Addicus for they shared his love of killing! Pumyra and Slithe however… There was something about them.

"Lord Mumm-Ra wants the stone if it's in Wilusa, beast! We have our orders!" Always she took that tone with him. She didn't talk that way usually but with him… It seemed like Donalbain had done something personal to Pumyra.

He had! As Brabantio, Donalbain had slain Pumyra's family when Procyon's army had marched against Thundera in his campaign to liberate all Evabon from their oppressors. The fact that the two served the same master and had to work together only made things hard.

"I know what our orders are but remember… You get the stone, I get Gard!"

"Lord Mumm-Ra does not want Gard, savage." Always Pumyra would call Donalbain some unflattering name. He didn't mind. The two could fight each other and not die thanks to Mumm-Ra's power whenever they wanted.

"Gard is mine! He insulted my beliefs and for that he must die!"

"Mm, you sound so much like a person when you talk like that, monster." There was a seductive tone in Pumyra's voice. She was tempting him… Trying to edge him on! Strangle her, not strange her! It didn't matter! Donalbain leaned towards Pumyra and bit her throat. When he felt some blood in his mouth, he stopped and let go of her. He watched as her wound healed. She gave him a cruel smile. "Gard for you, Lion-O for me and next time you do that we'll see just how long we can play keep away with your head before it goes flying back to your body!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Preparing for the Banquet**

Piyamadaradu sat where he always did beneath the Setanta tree. Evabon were bringing in blankets like it was a picnic, he could hear them. Voices, footsteps, all of them talking and walking around as they put the blankets on the ground, put food one the blankets: fruit, bread, etc.

As they prepared for the banquet, Piyamaradu listened to the people talk. It was like they didn't even acknowledge he was there.

He heard some women speaking to one another. Gossiping like poultry!

"All these women and the transformations and disguises he has taken to seduce them. Sometimes a Hippocamp or a Bunyip. Why, he even tried to ravish me in the form of a hydrus!"

"Did he succeed?"

"Of course not!"

"What did you do?"

"Fought fire with fire. I simply turned myself into a Manticore."

The women then all proceeded to laugh. That was one of the reasons of why Piyamaradu had not chosen another shaman to be his wife. He wouldn't have been able to stand it.

Then some young boys out of their childhoods discussing pirates… Piyamarady remembered doing that. With him it had been pacifists.

"Hendrikk and his cousin Gerlofs are the only notable Evabon pirates to have died in action! Lukifer was killed by his faithless wife of sixteen years Lukifer's cousin-in-law Donia is still alive and so is Lukifer's brother Wijerd!"

"Yeah, and the strange thing is that Hendrikk was supposed to be invulnerable! He barely got nicked there once and he's history!"

"Have you ever tried swimming with an arrow in your heel? It's not that easy!"

"What do you know about getting an arrow in the heel? You're a librarian!"

Piyamaradu couldn't help but get a laugh. A librarian… With all those clay tablets… It must have been nice to read… To have eyes… To be able to see… He missed his sight. Missed seeing the beauty of nature, missed seeing a person's expressions… So much that he missed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back everyone. I've never really been satisfied with Pwyll's appearance so I keep trying to make him seem less generic and more distinctive. The best I can describe him as looking is like Primo Canera as an Evabon. Enjoy and review.**

**Son of Pwyll, Father of Balor**

Not only was Balor at Wilusa, his father Pwyll was there too. Criminal he might have been: pirate, stealer of livestock, bandit, defiler of women… but still Pwyll was there, as long as the peaceful Piyama-Radu was there as Chieftain no one could touch him.

Pwyll knew how to take advantage of things Piayamaradu's peaceful reign was one thing he was certainly taking advantage of. There were people who hated Pwyll, people who wanted him dead and yet he found sanctuary under Piyamaradu's law against violence inside Wilusa's walls.

At the far end of the garden where a banquet was being held, Pwyll could only look at his son up by Piyamaradu. There sat Gard, Zuvowang, Dalv and their families as well as the ThunderCats. Piyamaradu's son Ekoto, brother Pamba and nephew Alaksandu were also up there.

None of them Pwyll had any interest in, just Balor. Pwyll had once said he'd kill Balor when he came of age but now he was starting to reconsider. Balor had much potential as both a warrior and a shaman, Pwyll could see that. To try and kill Balor when he came of age would possibly be suicide.

As he ate a piece of fruit, Pwyll thought about his relationship with his own father. Wodanaz had barely been there… Just a few times… It caused Pwyll to hate his father and extend that to any sons he would have. He wanted to kill his father, he wanted to kill his sons the only members of his family that Pwyll trusted were the women: his mother, wives, daughters, sisters, aunts never did he trust any of the men in his family.

But here was someone fresh and young to mold! If this was the son, Pwyll suspected would be the death of him then he'd teach him how to be a warrior. Teach him everything he knew, that way Balor would never be able to defeat him as a warrior. Yet still the shaman in Balor caused there to be fear in Pwyll's heart.

Fear, obsession, treachery… If Pwyll were not careful those things would be the death of him.

Pwyll stood up and walked up to where Balor was. Everyone, save the blind Piyamaradu and Lynx-O, turned their heads to look up at him.

"That boy there, he is my son! I claim him!" Pwyll was not used to talking to large amounts of people. Always he had spoken to small amounts.

Gard pointed a finger at the father of Balor. "Then you confess to having forced yourself upon a daughter of my bloodline!"

"I do!"

Lion-O and Tygra both stared at one another. Pwyll confessed to having forced himself upon a woman descended from Gard? The woman who ended up giving birth to Balor? This was most unexpected.

It was at this point that Kit jumped up to her feet. "What do you want him for? To kill him?"

Balor just rolled his eyes. "Sit down, Kit, I'm not old enough for him to kill." Kit still stood. This only caused Balor to look at Kat. "Kat, please get your sister to sit down." Kat sighed and pulled Kit by the tail until she had fallen over.

"You are serious for a child of… six? Five?"

"Eight!"

Pwyll nodded. "Ah, yes! Eight! I have many children, Balor, some of them I forget about. The only ones I remember are you and my dear daughter Thoris." He stooped down and placed a great hand around Balor's neck. Everyone started to tense up. "Listen and listen well, son, if you are the son who will try and kill me I won't hesitate to kill you." He then let go of Balor's neck. Do you understand, Balor?"

Balor had no answer. Why should Pwyll have so much fear for his sons? Was he paranoid? "Dejah said you never loved her, that you never love, that you have never loved…"

Pwyll stood up to his full height and looked down at his son. "Piyamaradu, I ask that I be the one to sacrifice the…" Pwyll knew not the name of the beast.

The ThunderCats could only stare at Pwyll. This half-intelligent thing was Balor's biological father? It was unbelievable. First he was so demanding, intimidating and now he was… forgetful?

Zuvowang, who was not the smartest of Evabon but knew which animal was to be sacrificed for the coming event, just rolled his eyes. "The zeuster, Father of Balor, the zeuster!"

Balor's father clenched his fist. As much as Piyamaradu's ban on violence in Wilusa kept him safe, it was also hard for him. Like Zuvowang, Pwyll was a boisterous bruiser but unlike Zuvowang who fought for sport Pwyll fought for his own preservation and… other things.

Thankfully, Cheetara asked a simple question. "You sacrifice animals?"

"Only on special occasions." Gard grabbed a large leaf and took a sip of the water in it. "And even then we're reluctant to do so."

"Why is that?"

"We always choose the most bad tempered and violent of beasts!" Gard's answer caused Cheetara ro look at Pwyll in a new light. Indeed all of the ThunderCats, mainly Bengali, were looking at Pwyll in a new light.

It seemed that Pwyll might have subconsciously had a death wish.

Piyamaradu put a hand on Lynx-O's shoulder. In the few hours they had known each other, the two were already acting like old friends. An Evabon man of forty and a Thunderan man of sixty, both blind, found kindred spirits in one another. "What do you think, Lynx-O? Should this stealer of beautiful things sacrifice the zeuster?"

"I think not, Piyamaradu! You say he blinded you!"

"Indeed he did but I am forgiving." Piyamaradu pointed a finger at Pwyll. Or rather he attempted and ended up pointing his finger at Kernunnos who had started to… Well, no one was exactly sure. Kernunnos seemed to be sizing up Pwyll. Pwyll didn't seem to notice. This only caused the stoic and cynical Dalv to laugh a bit, a few others too! "Give one of the treasures you horded over the years to Balor and you may sacrifice the zeuster!"

"The only treasure I brought with me was some old crown! You expect me to give that up to him?" Pwyll then noticed Kernunnos and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him three feet off the ground. "And you stay away from me!" Tossing Kernunnos aside, Pwyll's turned to see many of those around him pointing and staring at him.

Pwyll was not well liked. Why should he have been? Only pirates and bandits had any respect for him!

And then Dalv spoke. "Kernunnos? Are you alright?"

"Fine, Dalv. Kernunnos bruised… Pwyll attack Kernnunos! He fight!" Dalv's deformed descendant jumped to his feet only for those closest to him to sit him down.

"Pwyll!" Piyamaradu stood up. His blind eyes were directed right at Pwyll's blue eyes. "You know there have been meetings about you being denied sanctuary in any Evabon settlement." Everyone grew silent. This was news for those unaware. Lion-O put stroked his chin as he listened. This was interesting. "You are not well liked, Pwyll, you have brought that upon yourself… Know that I have forgiven you for blinding me those years ago but remember that even I have my limits. Give the crown to Balor and you may sacrifice the zeuster, unless any of our proud stallion breaking youths would like to." Silence. No one be they young, middle aged or old wanted to sacrifice a bad tempered zeuster. It was suicide!

The son of Wodanaz started to walk towards Piayamaradu. All tensed as he did. "That crown will go to my son, I will sacrifice the beast and when this is all over I will have him to mold or to kill!"

And thus left Pwyll!

No on spoke. Pwyll's outburst at being denied his own flesh and blood was troubling. Denying someone of their flesh and blood was simply not done but considering how Pwyll was this matter would need much discussion later.

Standing up, Balor followed after Pwyll. He was wary of his father but also curious of this crown that was to be given to him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**The Crown**

Pwyll had been given a house in ruins for a home in Wilusa. Since most of Wilusa was a city in ruins, this wasn't anything particular. It was this place that he now called home.

Home. Always Pwyll had ended up calling some place home. Twice his son, the only one whose name he had bothered to learn and remember, had found himself… Why? Why that one son? Why did Balor bring so much interest to Pwyll? Would this be the son who would kill him? Pwyll expected one of his sons to kill him but would it be Balor?

Holding an old crown in his hands, Pwyll thought. The shine of the crown had faded. Never had Pwyll's suspicion of his sons ever faded. Gone were some of the jewels that had once been on the crown. Never had any of Pwyll's thoughts ever left him. The crown was broken in some places. Never had Pwyll's spirit ever been broken.

And now Piyamaradu had promised he allow Piyamaradu to sacrifice the zeuster if he gave this crown to Balor. Why? Why this?

Pwyll had taken this from a tomb. Not an Evabon tomb but a tomb nonetheless. He presumed it was a cat that had owned the crown as Pwyll had seen very little indication of what race the crown's owner had been.

"Is that it?" Pwyll turned to see Balor at his side. The boy was silent on his feet.

"Yes, it is."

Balor took the crown and placed it on his head. Predictably, it didn't fit his head. It was simply too big.

"Why would anyone wear such a thing?"

Pwyll couldn't help but grin. As much as he wasn't sure whether he wanted to mold or kill Balor he still found his son to be amusing. The boy could be so serious one moment only to be the child he was next. Everyone had noticed this Pwyll was no exception! "You sure are something."

"Of course I am! The blood of Wodanaz, the first shaman, flows through my veins through you and the blood of Gard, a great warrior, also flows through my veins through my poor mother. Must have something to do with the generation I was born in. Me, Brigid, the Wilys… There is something special about us but then again there is something special about everyone I guess." There was something of a philosopher in Pwyll. This particular son was interesting.


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Hysterium's appearance**

Balor returned to the garden but Pwyll stayed in his living quarters. He had much to think about. Balor, with the crown in hand, sat next to Piyamaradu who immediately placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Did he give you the crown?"

Balor was unsure of what to say. The only thing he was sure he could say was the obvious. "Uh, yes."

"I did not expect him too. This is interesting." Piyamaradu nodded his head for a few minutes. He really did not expect Pwyll to give up what he had brought to Wilusa. He would think about this another time. There was something else on the Chieftain's mind. "Where is Hysterium?"

His brother and Alaksandu's father, Pamba, rolled his eyes. "I haven't seen him, Ekoto hasn't, Alaksandu hasn't no one has seen him!" Pamba then looked at everyone else: Gard, Zuvowang, Dalv, their families and the ThunderCats. "Have any of you seen him? Yellow skinned, middle-aged, brown hair, golden eyes, a face like… That!" Pamba pointed a finger at Snarf.

Arnuwanda chuckled. "Hysterium's face does not look like that creature's!"

Kernunnos looked at his cousin with confused eyes. "Doesn't it?"

"No, it doesn't and how would you know when you've never seen him?"

The children stood up, eager to look for Hysterium. Balor opened his mouth to speak but stopped. Brigid then tried, then Kat, then Kit. If they were going to be looking for Hysterium then they should have at least known what he looked like besides skin, hair and eye color.

"Don't know what to look for?" Piyamaradu could sense their uncertainty. "I remember him being quite overweight when I had my sight…"

"He's lost much of that now." Added Pamba.

"He had a beard and mustache…"

"He's since shaved."

Well, that was something. Hysterium was clean shaved, physically fit, yellow skinned, brown haired, golden eyed and middle aged. The four children should have been able to find him quickly!


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**The Sword against Wilusa**

As Balor, Brigid and the Wilys left in search of Hysterium, Piyamaradu started to cough. Everyone looked in alarm only for him to raise a hand to signal he was fine. "Sore throat coming!" He took a few slow breaths and reached his hand over to Lion-O's shoulder. "Now, you must be wondering why I don't want the Sword of Omens used here."

"Uh, yes." Lion-O didn't know anyway to answer that question besides giving the obvious answer. What he wondered was what the rest of the ThunderCats wondered. Just why would Piyamaradu be so specific with that weapon? He was known to be a pacifist so could that have had something to do with it?"

"Long before my time, I am forty remember, when your kind was new to Third Earth but not as new there existed a city called El-Dara—"

"That city of gold, WilyKat, has talked about?" Tygra's interruption caused Piyamaradu to roll his blind eyes. "Sorry about that."

"As I was saying, there was a city named El-Dara… It was the capital of an empire that was dying. Thundera had not been founded yet but one of your ancestors, Lion-O, sacked Wilusa while wielding the Sword of Omens with only fifty men."

Cheetara, who had been taking a sip of water, burst into a coughing fit. Immediately, Tygra started to pat her on the back. When her coughing fit was Cheetara put a hand on Piyamaradu's wrist causing him to turn his head a bit. "Fifty? How could somebody take this place with fifty soldiers?"

"Wilusa was a smaller, less fortified place back then. As we keep rebuilding upon the ruins of our capital and trees begin to take root… Wilusa has become… I don't know what it's become…"

There was a moment of silence. No one was sure what Wilusa had become. It was a city of ruins that was all they knew.

"What happened after Wilusa was sacked?" asked Lion-O.

"Procyon and his clan marched against El-Dara." The ThunderCats were shocked. Procyon? That Procyon? Gard's brother? "It ended in tragedy. Procyon returned with an ocean of warriors and they massacred El-Dara, however considering the stories that are being told of Procyon's bloodlust curse it makes me wonder how much of the massacre was truly Procyon and how much was his curse. The El-Darans that got away founded Thundera and the rest is history. Procyon went onto his campaign to make sure we'd never be treated badly again and we all know the rest. I've made it perfectly clear to Master Zuras and Mistress Frigga that none of those tragedies written by their students be read or performed."

Tragedies? Cheetara thought long and hard. In Evabondom, Gard and Procyon were considered great heroes with Procyon being far more tragic. No doubt these tragedies were being written about Procyon who had died some months ago.

Gard took in a long breath. This was a typical Evabon trait and none was more prone to this trait than Gard himself! While Gard took his long breath, Tygra let out an angry growl and Llud started to dig his knuckles into the ground. None of them were thrilled with the concept of tragedies being written about Procyon. Gard and Llud weren't keen on seeing or hearing anything about their recently deceased kin. For Tygra, it was because he held Gard in such a high regard now that he found it insulting that people would want to tell stories about Procyon's death while Gard was here in Wilusa.

Lion-O swallowed nervously and drew the Sword of Omens. Staring into the Eye of Thundera, the War Stone, Lion-O felt an understanding for Piyamaradu. He did not want the sword used in Wilusa to make sure no accidents would happen that would reopen old hatreds.

The Lord of the ThunderCats handed the Sword of Omens to the Chieftain of Evabon but the Blind Savage only backed away in fear. He was a pacifist who wanted no weapons in his keeping. So much for that plan!


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Slithe's arrival**

Donalbain and Pumyra's wait came to an end when Slithe arrived. He had come with the other generals and the lizard army in tow.

Donalbain leaped down from the tree he had been laying in an walked over to the Lizard Leader. "It's about time you got here! Pumyra were only just getting bored with killing each other!"

Slithe merely shook his head. Donalbain was insane, Pumyra was insane but then again so was he. They all wanted someone dead, For Donalbain it was Gard, for Pumyra it was Lion-O, for him it was Lynx-O. He was the only one of the three who didn't want one of their own kind dead! "Zidantas told us that Wilusa has been sacked, destroyed and rebuilt so many times that by now it could never fall fall!"

Donalbain gave a laugh. "Yes, my fellow Evabon did say that didn't he? Then we ripped out his eyes and cut off his head." He continued to laugh. "Do we still have that? I'd like to throw it at Piyama-Radu!"

"Show some respect to the dead!"

"There is no dead person I'll show respect to!"

Slithe took a breath. Donalbain was insane, disrespectful, beyond savage and had a religious devotion to Mumm-Ra! Donalbain was the kind of person that would drag a person's body behind a vehicle or mount, hang their head from a wall and feed their body to tolacs. Slithe had not chosen Donalbain for an Evabon ally Mumm-Ra had chosen him with Orsino and Jaques by giving them new bodies, new names, new lives… And because of that they were hailing Mumm-Ra as a god! But they were all savage and Donalbain the most savage of the three. Slithe would have preferred Thomeheb if he still lived or Procyon or Sotark. Any of them would have been better in Mumm-Ra's army! But not anyone like Donalbain.


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome back everyone. Short his time. Enjoy and review.**

**Henti's Solution**

Talk beneath the trees of Wilusa continued. The talk of Henti's suitors came up. Naturally, she was unhappy to talk about it with her only having eyes for Bethad but a solution had come to her.

"Do you want me to beat them?" Zuvowang pounded the ground with his fist. He seemed almost enthusiastic about fighting but here in Wilusa he was reluctant too, especially with the Chieftain of Evabon, Piyamaradu, being a pacifist.

"Certainly, not!" Henti raised a hand. "I was thinking more of a trick of intelligence that my chosen will be able to figure out."

Cheetara was interested as was all the others sitting close to her. "And what exactly is this solution?"

Henti let out a laugh. "And let Kerdig hear? I think not!" Kerdig was always in earshot of at least on the Zuvowangidae, mostly her father Telepinu. "I'm sure he is being bribed by one of my less trustworthy suitors so I'd rather not say what it is but I will say this much! The task is not impossible."


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome back everyone. I've ended up creating a ThunderCats forum called "The Book of Evabon" to give the origins of the characters. Enjoy and review.**

**Negotiations with a Beast**

The next day, Donalbain had ventured forth in Wilusa with Pumyra and Slithe alongside him. Naturally, there were some hostilities between enemies but it ultimately settled down as Piyamaradu, once more sitting beneath his tree, called the meeting to order.

"You're respective groups have come seeking the Soul Stone but you're group, Donalbain, has also demanded three individuals: Lion-O, Lynx-O and Gard. Why?"

"Our motives, blind fool, are ours and ours alone! Now hand over the Soul Stone along with those who dare to defy the great god Mumm-Ra!" No one was impressed with Donalbain's lack of respect. Not even those who had come with him!

Pumrya shook her head in annoyance. "Why are we bothering with negotiations? We should just take Wilusa!"

Llud gave a laugh. Arnuwanda joined in along with many others. The very thought of taking Wilusa by force these days was completely ludicrous! Eight times it had been sacked or destroyed and so it had been rebuilt upon the ruins and every time the city had been rebuilt it had made the conquering of it all the harder!

"Take Wilusa? Llud still laughed while he spoke. "You'd be better off swimming to the bottom of the ocean!"

Gard dug his knuckles into the trunk of a nearby tree. This was no laughing matter. He approached Donalbain, that vile Mumm-Ra worshipper, with an unwelcoming glint in his good eye. "You worship Mumm-Ra, Donalbain? I know you do! Only a noble savage with the nobility removed would worship one such as him! Answer me this! Answer all of us this! What do you do to gain favor of your god? What is Mumm-Ra god of?"

Donalbain drew his sword and prepared to strike but when Gard did not react, the barbaric demon worshipper placed his sword back in its sheath. What point was there in killing Gard if he was not going to fight back? There were people here to see him fall but there would be no sport if Gard didn't fight back. "I kill! I bring the head of enemies so Mumm-Ra the Ever-Living, no, Mumm-Ra the All-Powerful can feast on their eyes! Mumm-Ra is King of all creation! He is the God of the Wind, the Sky, Thunder, Lightning, Thunder, Law, Order, Justice, Fear, Obsession, Treachery and much more that a barbarian such as you can't comprehend!" Donalbain walked past Gard and straight to Piyamaradu. "See here, shaman, I am done asking. We will take the Soul Stone by force!"

Piayamaradu then laughed. Everyone was surprised. What exactly was so funny? "You'll have to find it first! It is terribly hard to keep something in your possession when your home has been sacked and destroyed so many times! It might not even be here anymore!"

Pumyra and Slithe both stared at one another. If they had come here all for nothing, Mumm-Ra would not be happy and Slithe would probably get the worst of it. As for Donalbain he had to restrain himself from killing Piyamaradu with a great effort.

Donalbain let out a guttural growl and broke off a branch of the tree the Chieftain of Evabon was sitting beneath. This wasn't over.


End file.
